One More Day
by Shisaa
Summary: This takes place in the middle of the ninth book. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest that you do so. SPOILER Kyo has run away to the construction company after the whole team has found out her secret, but this time, she's not coming back... KyoXChi
1. Departure

A/N Ok, well, this is my first GGG fic, so don't be too hard on me, though I do enjoy any helpful tips and pointers. This takes place at the end of the ninth book, so if you haven't read that far, you might want to catch up. This is based on what would have happened if Kyo had not returned to Seisyu High after she was discovered and just stayed in the construction business. I want 1 REVIEW before I update. That's right, just 1. Be a pal, I need constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game, or any of its characters. That privilege belongs to Shizuru Seino. I do however have fun playing with them and bending them to my will… hehehe… Chiharu is so kawaii!

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Chiharu… I cant-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit Imai! You could make something up to tell the coach and the school if you really wanted too! It's too soon to give up!"

"Chiharu… she's been gone for over a week! The school is getting suspicious. I have to do this. Maybe once the school board is notified, they will be able to contact her father and he will know where to find her."

"But you can't-"

"Shut up Chiharu, I have to." Imai slowly walked away leaving a seething Chiharu glaring and mumbling at his own feet.

"Hey… calm down." Chiharu looked up only to see Yura's face inches away from his own. He jumped back quickly. Yura let out a short laugh, then let his face become serious once more.

"Chiharu, she'll be fine. Aizawa's tough." He said reassuringly. He began walking down the hallway and motioned for Chiharu to follow him.

"Fuck off. I don't need your help…" he trailed off. Seeing Yura's retreating figure, however, he took a few quick steps to catch up to him. Yura looked over at the boy by his side. The boy in no way resembled the old Chiharu. His eyes were bloodshot and empty from lack of sleep, his hair was matted and tangled, no longer retaining its spiked quality, and he walked with a tired slump, a far cry from his usual confident stride. Yura chose to keep silent, instead leading him out of the school to the outdoor courts. Chiharu was startled to see four large Americans playing.

"Who the hell are they? They don't go here." Chiharu looked at Yura apprehensively. He just grinned.

"Chill Eniwa. I called them out here. Hold on a second." Yura turned to the group of overly large guys and let out a loud, shrill whistle. They immediately stopped playing and came to gather around the two smaller boys.

"Hey guys! This is Chiharu, the dude I told you about." Chiharu stared dumbly at Yura conversing in English with the four monstrous men. 'What are they saying?' He caught his name a few times, along with Kyo's, but any more than that was lost to him. Suddenly Yura turned back to him, speaking in Japanese once more.

"They said they'd help look for Kyo. They go to school a few towns away, so they will be able to search that area better than we will." Yura conversed in English again briefly, then the four boys turned to leave. Chiharu quickly reached out and grabbed the shortest boy's shoulders. He turned around, along with the others, but before they could say anything, Chiharu was bowing deeply in front of them.

"Domo Arigatou." He muttered. After a moment he was yanked up and held face to face with the large African American.

"No prob'. We're glad to help. Good luck!" He set Chiharu down and walked away, the other three following right behind him. Chiharu stood there, stunned for a moment before glaring at Yura.

"Hey, don't you look at me like that! They're going to be a big help!" He smiled. "At this rate, we'll find her before Imai even opens his mouth." Patting Chiharu on the back, he strode quickly away. Chiharu followed soon afterwards, wondering what else Yura had crammed up his sleeves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Rookie! Time for lunch!" The supervisor yelled at Kyo. Grateful, she dropped the bags of cement that she was carrying and walked over to the group of men talking and laughing loudly off to the side.

"Hey! There's the Rookie! Hey, how old are you? You look about twelve." A young man she had heard called Hirata asked her. He was dressed in the standard heavy-duty denim outfit and proudly wore a rather gaudy handkerchief around his head.

"I-I'm 16." This was one of the first times in the week and a half that she had worked at the construction site that they had said anything but an order to her, and it kind of threw her off. She had gotten the feeling that they were sizing her up, but decided to let it go. Now however, their conversation made her nervous.

"How'd you get to be so strong? I have to admit, the way you broke those blocks was cool." She was beginning to like Hirata.

"Well… I used to play a lot of basketball…" A picture of Chiharu flashed through her head, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Hmmm… Where? They must have one hell of a women's basketball team. You've got some serious power. Are you sure you're a girl?"

"Well, yeah, I am a girl, and I played at Seisyu High, but… I didn't play on the… women's… team." She bowed her head slightly, hiding behind a wall of brown bangs.

"What team did you play on then? The men's team?" Hirata let out a loud laugh, along with most of the other guys surrounding Kyo. The laughter quickly died down once they noticed how the small girl only bowed her head further and a strong blush crept over her cheeks.

"No way. No fucking way! A pretty thing like you played on the Seisyu High Men's Basketball Team? I read about them in a magazine once. They're tough!" Hirata stared at her, waiting for her reply. A moment later, she seemed to gather her courage, and she raised her head, looking him in the eye.

"How do you think I got so strong?" She smiled, amused by their looks of awe.

"And how, may I ask, did you come to play on the MEN'S team?" By now, a large group had gathered, interested in how this girl had come to them. She looked around at all of the intrigued faces, then plopped down on a near-by barrel.

"This is going to take a while… you might want to sit down." The men looked around at each other, and then one by one sat down in various positions on various objects.

"Well, it all started with my dad. He was a major legend back when he was in high school, and had aspirations of playing in the NBA, but fate wouldn't have it, I guess…" She stopped talking. This was going to open old wounds, about her friends, her…mom. A tear welled up in her eye. NO…not now, she would not cry now, not after all the other shit she's been through.

"Anyways, he met my mom while he was in the hospital after tearing his Achilles tendon. She was a nurse at the time. When he got out, they began dating. Several years later, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. They lived together for a while, then had me. But when I was 4, my mom fell ill. She was diagnosed with breast cancer and died not too long after that. My dad was devastated, but covered it up by teaching me basketball. He taught me everything, absolutely everything that you would ever need to know about basketball. He showed me the best moves, how to read other players, how to overcome major height differences, everything. We would go to the park and watch the college guys play, and he'd quiz me over what moves they were doing, what they were doing wrong, etc. But by the time I turned sixteen, I knew everything that he had to teach, and that left him with nothing to do. The memories from our house haunted him, so he said we were moving. At first, I protested, but then my father said that I would be transferring to Seisyu High. They are known everywhere for their cute girls' uniforms, so I agreed. But when we got to our new apartment, and my uniform arrived, I found out that he had enrolled me as a boy. He wanted me to fulfill his dream of playing in the NBA. By that time, I was growing tired of basketball and I just wanted to be normal and have a cute boyfriend. You know, stuff like that. He was going to make it hard though, because he sent me to live in the dorms. The Men's Basketball Team dorm. I had to room with this arrogant ass who was rude and selfish and stupid and-"

"So in other words, you got roomed with a hot guy that you really liked, but you won't admit it?" Someone from the crown interjected. Several guys laughed as Kyo blushed furiously.

"N-no! It's just – just let me get on with the story! And so everything went fine for a while, and I grew to love basketball again, until a girl from my old school transferred to Seisyu to play with me. Needless to say, she had no idea that I was playing as a guy, so when she found out, she did everything in her power to get me to join the women's team. By that time, though, I had already made friends, and I was deathly afraid of them discovering my betrayal, but in the end, my roommate was the only one to find out. He kept his mouth shut, but everything went downhill from there, until I was changing for practice one day and the whole team walked in on me without a shirt on. Of course, I ran, and ended up here." She glanced at the faces of the men around her waiting for their reaction. Suddenly, Hirata burst out laughing.

"Haha! Well, you haven't had a very easy time of it, have you? Doesn't matter, I guess. Still, it's a shame that you've had to go through so much shit in such a short period of time. This must seem like a cakewalk compared to that!" Just then, the supervisor came over.

"Lunch break's over! Get back to work!" Hirata and Kyo both stood.

"Talk to you later Rook…ah… what's your name again?"

"Kyo… Kyo Aizawa." He smiled and then ruffled her hair.

"Well Kyo Aizawa, welcome to our big happy family!" He gave a short laugh and then walked off.

She stood there for a few more seconds, remembering her old "family." She missed them so much… She would just have to take a tip off of her dad and put all of her concentration into something else. She looked up at the barely started building they were working on and smiled. She sure had picked the right place to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So…how'd you like it? If you did, review, if you didn't…well…review anyways. I'm not going to update until I get at least 1 review. That's right, the big 1 review! C'mon… that's all I'm asking for…. Newayz, hope to hear from you! -Leather Wings


	2. Bad Author!

This is just one Author's Note, but you really should probably read this if you like this story.

I am completely b overwhelmed /b by the reviewer response I've gotten, and I just have to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys have convinced me to keep writing this! On kind of the same note, I have reread the first chapter, and am sorely disappointed in myself. I feel like I haven't done anything that deserves your wonderful comments. Therefore, I am going to go back through and revamp the first chapter.

I also have exciting news! Chapter two is finished, and rather long, so once I'm satisfied with the first chapter, I will post both! … yeah yeah, I know… not what you were looking for. But I'm really going to put some serious time into this story, because I don't want to let all of you down.

So, thanks again, and keep up the good work. Hopefully, you'll hear from me again soon!


End file.
